


Out of the Shadows

by MyPretzels



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Apartment hunting, Domestic Fluff, Episode 4x03 Uprising, F/M, Pillow talk-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPretzels/pseuds/MyPretzels
Summary: After the thrilling events of Uprising (MAoS 4x03), FitzSimmons talk about the possibility of moving out to their own place.





	

Jemma steps inside their room around two in the morning, but he’s awake waiting for her as he told her he would.

“Hey, h…” He barely has a chance to start talking.

“I just need a shower first.” Jemma says, voice tired while already sliding her shoes off near the doorstep. “Won’t take long.”

“Alright.” He offers a quick smile and drags his attention back to his tablet as she leaves her blazer over the desktop chair. She closes the bathroom door a moment later.

Fitz waits a full minute before he turns the screen off and looks up to the place where her towel is hanging since this morning. She doesn’t come back for it, instead, the shower stream starts and he moves out the bed to pick it. He notices she also left her sleepwear over the drawer, so he picks the pieces and walks to the bathroom.

He knocks twice before he slides the door just a bit open.

“You forgot your towel.” He murmurs, looking to the steamed glass of the shower stall. “I’ll just leave over the sink.”

“Thank you.” Her voice is shrill when she answers. He halts in the doorway.

“Is everything alright?” Fitz can only see her blurry shape nodding her head behind the opaque glass.

“Yeah, fine. Had a long day, it’s all.”

“Are you sure?” He insists calmly, fumbling his fingers over the doorknob. She nods again and murmurs an affirmative. “Have you ate already?” He asks, thinking about how long it took her to come back from Radcliffe’s.

“Not really.”

“I’ll get you something and we can catch up then, ok?”

“That’ll be perfect.” She murmurs, cleaning some of the steam to smile to him.

Even by the late hour, there’s still people wandering around the base, even a couple of technicians rushing inside the lab. There’s some movement coming from the hangar, people unloading the Quinjets probably, he doesn’t bother in finding out.

Fitz heads to the kitchen quietly, wondering if May’s back at the containment module floors beneath and if everything went well at Radcliffe’s, because Jemma sounded tired and nervous. He puts water in the kettle and places two mugs over the counter while he searches for the tea boxes.

He picks a tray and searches for the plate he made for her earlier and left packed neatly in the oven, he takes of the tag with her name over it, placing both mugs beside the plate before walking back to their bunk.

Jemma’s still sliding her shirt down when he gets inside, placing the tray over his mostly organized desktop. A smile grows in her face when he walks in her direction to greet her properly, he tucks a strand of her wet hair behind her ear before he leans to kiss her.

“How was your day?”

They spend the most of the day out of reach because of the blackout zones, her phone burst when she was at Radcliffe’s and he only heard from her when she got into the Quinjet to fly back to the base.

“Confusing.” Jemma murmurs, sitting by the desk to eat. “Very tiring, tell me yours first, I heard you had to appealed to rudimentary science.” He slides another chair to seat by the side of the desk.

“Yeah, something like that. The EMP device was releasing in continuous waves, all of our electronics died.” He grabs his mug, glancing to her tired eyes. “I made compasses out of corks to use to locate the EMP.”

“Of course, the pulses would make the device a magnetic north in each wave. Very clever.” A wide smile appears in her lips. “Is Elena alright?”

“Yeah, we got there just in time.” He straights his posture. “I stabbed a guy in the hand with a pencil.” He changes to serious tone and she raises an eyebrow.

 _Are you really challenging me?_ Her eyes ask silently and he smiles, a bit too sure he’s winning this time. _Fine._ She’s saying when she places her fork down.

“I killed May.” She says so calmly that he paralyses for a moment, the blood runs out his face, letting him even pastier than usual.

“What? _You what_?” His voice is squeaked when he asks. “What happened?”

“It was Radcliffe’s idea, actually. She’s fine though.” She smiles to his numb expression with popped out blue eyes and an opened mouth.

“What?” He questions when she smiles again and a giggle slips out. “From the beginning, Jemma.” He requests.

“The, well, whatever that was, it was scaring her to death. Radcliffe suggested we could let her die to run the symptoms out of her system.” She sips her tea, like she’s just telling him about the weather, like it’s not alarming at all. “I killed her and we waited the time, but when I was about to bring her back, the blackout arrived to DC.”

His face is still twisted in confusion when she glances to him again. He moves his mouth several times, but no word comes out, just confused gaps.

“Did you know Radcliffe’s working in some kind of self-sustained battery device? We were able to turn the defibrillator back on with it.” She starts blabbering about the device as he still tries to retrieve his voice and coherency back. “May’s fine, Fitz.” She says after a couple of minutes.

“We should move out.” He says out of nothing and she stops eating again.

“Why?”

“Our conversations will never be normal if we stay here.” Fitz starts, rubbing his hand over his forehead. “We were talking about our days and it includes a stabbing and some sort of euthanasia.”

“That’s part of our jobs, Fitz.” She argues. “Even if we move out, we’ll still talk about our distinct routines.”

“Yeah, I know, but we’ll talk about it in a nice apartment, not ten floors underground in a bunk built seventy years ago.” Fitz articulates back. “We can move now that SHIELD is no longer in the shadows.”

“Are you serious?”

“I am.” She can hear the conviction in his voice and he reaches for her hand. “Don’t you want that?” He rounds her fingers gently, massaging her knuckles. “It doesn’t have to be now, just consider it, alright?” He brings her hand up to kiss the back of it, looking at her puzzled expression.

They fall into a weird silence while she finishes eating, her eyes are focused on the plate in front of her while Fitz fumbles his fingers in the mug handle.

“You mean around here, right?” She draws with the fork in the empty plate before she raises her eyes to look at him. “Not in Britain, but around here.”

“Yes, of course.” Fitz says steadily. “We can talk about this tomorrow, we should go to sleep.”

It doesn’t go as easy as it usually does, even after they’re both tucked under the blanket with the lights out and snuggled cozily, neither of them actually gets to sleep.

Fitz plays with the hem of her shirt, rolling it on his fingers slowly, he concentrates on her slow breathing, imagining if she’s asleep already and using her steadiness to pull him into sleep.

His chest is glued to her back and she can feel the soft bumps of his heartbeat, Jemma enjoys the closeness, the irradiating warmth coming out of him in waves, he kept quiet tonight about her icy foot tangled between his shins to warm up.

Even playing quiet, they both know the other one is awake.

“Just say it already, Jemma.” Fitz whispers against the back of her neck, waiting for her to give him a denial about his idea of moving in together.

She fumbles under the duvet when he talks, turning in his embrace to face him.

“You like bay windows, right?” She whispers back. “And hardwood floor?”

He chuckles, resting his chin over her head as he tugs her closer, trembling in a quiet laugh, she stays quiet for the next minute, twisting the fabric of his shirt, but when he doesn’t seem to be about to stop laughing, she pokes his ribs.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to say that.” Fitz admits, squeezing her a bit more in his arms, still laughing low.

“What you thought I’d say?” She lifts her chin to look at him, seeing mostly just a shadow of his features by the darkness in the room.

“That it’s too soon for us to move in together perhaps.”

“We already live together.” Jemma states fiercely and he laughs again.

“Yeah, I know, I was just expecting you to turn my idea off the table for the near future.” He murmurs. “That said, I do like bay windows and hardwood floor.”

“Great.” By the tone of her voice, he knows for sure she’s keeping a wide smile. “What about kitchen islands?”

“Nice, but I don’t think we’ll find it in any apartment around here.” Fitz says and searches for her hand under the duvet.

“Okay, are we talking about purchasing a place or just renting?”

“Why would we purchase it?” He squints his forehead, even though she can’t see it, but he knows she can read by his voice. “I thought you’d like to settle down in Scotland, if so, there’s no reason to buy a place here and now.”      

She falls into quietness again, this time doing the squeezing around his ribs.

“What is it?” He whispers, kissing her forehead.

“Are you alright with moving back to Scotland one day with me?” Her questions is barely a whisper.

“Of course I am.” He kisses her forehead again. “I love you, Jem. I’d go anywhere you’d like to go to.” He admits.

“I love you too.” She stretches up to find his lips, but within the next minute, she interrupts with another question. “One bedroom or two?”

“It depends of how much we want an office.”

“Two then.” She decides quickly. “What about breakfast nook?”

“Whatever you like.”

“You need to be part of the decision.” She says firmly.

“Well, I can’t decide about the breakfast nook, but we need a place with a functional heating so your cold feet won’t freeze me to death during winter.”

“Like you couldn’t build one if you wanted to.” She tells. “Besides, I have my own heating source.” She slides a hand under his shirt to his feverish skin.

“So, lots of windows?” He makes his second request.

“Of course, natural light to compensate all of our time underground.” She says cheerfully.

“I think we both agree in acquiring a memory foam mattress.” He murmurs and she agrees with a hum. “And placing the bed under the windows, right?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, find me on tumblr ~ Mypretzels


End file.
